The Diary of An Orphan
by N. R. Crow
Summary: Raven Avery LaFluer is an orphan. Her mother left her on the steps of an orphanage, while her father abandoned them both. Now ten, she's offered a part in a movie. She takes the part, hoping it will help her find her parents. All she wants is a family.
1. Chapter 1

A small girl carried the bundle carefully, holding it close to her chest. At age twenty-one, she knew she didn't have the capability to take care of a baby; especially when the father had abandoned them both. The bundle started to cry, wanting nothing more than to get out of the freezing rain.

The girl only cried harder, whispering to the bundle, hoping to calm it down. To a mother, this was the worst thing possible. It was the last resort; the thing you'd do only if you had to. But the mother had to. After being fired from her show, the mother was left almost bankrupt. She couldn't work if she had to take care of a child by herself.

Besides, it was better for the baby wrapped tightly in a bundle of blankets. The mother didn't want the baby to live in the life of fame. She wanted the child to have a normal life, like a normal kid.

When the small orphanage finally came into view, the mother kissed the baby's forehead, walking up the steps slowly. Gently, she lowered the baby, setting it softly in front of the door, leaving a single piece of paper with a single word written on it: Raven.

Sonny rang the doorbell before taking off, leaving her only child at the orphanage. Curse Chad for leaving her after finding out she was pregnant. Curse him for telling all the news industries. Curse the living hell out of Chad for leaving her losing money, trying to take care of a newborn.

Tears streamed from her face as she ran off into the night, leaving her first child in the hands of an orphanage.

~*~*What I've Done*~*~*What I've Done*~*~*What I've Done*~*~

_Dear Diary,_

_My name is Raven Avery LeFluer. I've named myself. Well… My mother named me Raven, and Ms. Emma – the caretaker of the orphanage – named me Avery because of how interested I was in birds when I was little. I named myself LeFluer because it means 'The Flower' in French. Ms. Emma always told me I looked like a flower; and I've never minded. I have long, midnight black hair that flows to my waist. I keep my bangs pushed to the side, covering one of my ice blue eyes. Ms. Emma says that when I'm happy, you can sometimes see speckles of deep brown thrown around in them. I'm also really pale, almost as pale as a vampire! My lips are naturally a rose color, making me look even more like a flower. And I have a happy personality; some of my orphan friends say it's _too _happy sometimes. _

_I'm an orphan, by the way. Ms. Emma says she found me on the doorstep when I was a baby. She said my mother was nowhere in sight, but she had left me a note. On the front of the note was my name: Raven. And on the back, my mother explained she couldn't keep me. She wanted to, but my daddy had abandoned us, leaving her no choice. I knew that if I ever found my daddy, I'd hate him. _

_Doesn't he know what mommy had to do? Does he even care I'm always picked on because I'm an orphan? _

_Oh well. I've got to help out around the house now. Since I'm ten now, I've got chores to do. _

_Until next time,_

_Raven Avery LeFluer_

Raven shut her journal, staring out at the cold winter's day. Her mother had left her ten years ago. She didn't blame her mom one bit; she blamed her dad.

Raven desperately wanted to find both one day. She knew if she found her mom, she'd forgive her mom right away. But if Raven found her dad, she'd tell him directly how much she despised him for leaving her mom no choice.

It actually hurt the girl, knowing her father didn't want her. Whenever she let herself think of it _too_ hard, she broke down crying.

But she was going to find them, no matter what.

**A/N= The story is based on the song 'What I've Done' by Linkin Park (seriously awesome song!). **

**Please review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N= Raven is very mature for her age. She's also a lot smarter than average ten year olds. And I'm going to start writing in Raven's POV now :D**_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, the most amazing thing happened! My 11__th__ birthday is in a week, and Ms. Emma took me out shopping to find some decorations. This one guy with a suit stopped us and asked me how old I was. Then he asked me if I wanted to be in a _movie_! He said I'd star with my favorite actress, Sonny Monroe, and my favorite actor, Chad Dylan Cooper! At first, Ms. Emma didn't want to. She said it was dangerous. But the guy said he'd assign Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Monroe to take care of me while I was there. He said whichever one wasn't busy would take care of me. And after lots of begging, Ms. Emma finally agreed! Best of all, the filming is in Hollywood! That's like half-way across the world from New York! And, I've heard it doesn't snow. I don't like the snow. It's too cold for me. _

_Until next time!_

_Raven Avery LeFleur._

I looked up from my diary before stashing it back in her book bag. The guy sitting next to me – the one that offered me the part – turned out to be none other than Marshall. He told me how Sonny Monroe used to work for his show until she was fired for getting pregnant. He said they fired her because it wouldn't be smart to keep her as a role model for kids.

Then, he told me she just disappeared, and he got a letter from her months later. The letter said she had her baby, but she couldn't keep it. Marshall told me that when Sonny got back to Hollywood, she looked heartbroken. But he said it was funny. He told me I reminded him of someone, but he couldn't put his finger on it. I just told him I was one of a kind. No one could be like Raven Avery LaFleur.

He laughed at me after I told him that.

After that the conversation turned awkward, so I decided to write in my diary. And now, we're back in the present, almost ready to land.

I didn't like heights… Or spiders. And I definitely didn't like going to the dentist. It isn't _fair_ the dentist gets to tell us we gotta get our teeth drilled. It's like he _likes_ to torture us or something…

But I tried to keep calm as the plane landed, digging my nails in the seat. When I closed my eyes, I thought of what it would be like if Sonny and Chad were my parents. Marshall told me they used to date. Then, when I heard him say she got pregnant, I wished I was the kid of Sonny Monroe.

But dreams never did come true.

~*~*What I've Done*~*~*What I've Done*~*~*What I've Done*~*~

Light slowly filtered into my view when I opened my eyes. After my sluggish mind calculated that I was in a car somewhere on the road, I realized I had been sleeping.

"She's awake!" I heard Marshall exclaim. I slowly sat up, blinking a little bit, and glanced at him

"Finally." An annoyed voice beside me grumbled.

I turned towards the voice, pouting furiously. "Shut up, meany head." I grumbled back, crossing my arms like a five year old. Ms. Emma never could resist my pouts. Even when I recognized the owner of the voice as none other than Chad Dylan Cooper, I didn't care. He was being mean to me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see him rolling his eyes, snorting. "Brat. Pouting will get you nowhere in life." He hissed, even more annoyed than before.

His hostile voice made my eyes sting with tears. I could feel my lips quivering before I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Chad Dylan Cooper! Look what you've done! What the hell is wrong with you!" A female voice shouted from my other side. I turned to see my idol, Sonny Monroe.

She sighed, looking at me carefully while I just cried silently. I was never much of a bawling type. She wrapped her arms around me in a hug, still throwing murderous glares at Chad.

Chad rolled his eyes again. "Whatever, Sonny. Just be glad I'm not throwing you and the brat out of my limo."

"What's your problem, Chad!" Sonny shouted, growing more and more frustrated at the blonde actor.

"You, Sonny! You're my problem!" He shouted back.

"What the hell have I ever done to you!"

"You gave away our child!"

"Because you abandoned us!"

"Because you hated me!"

"Because you blabbed to the press!"

"Because I was _happy_!"

"Because you could get away from us!"

"Because I could _have_ a family!"

"Oh, don't go blaming this on your family issues, Chad!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

They both turned their backs on each other, staring out the window in front of them, crossing their arms tightly.

I glanced at Marshall, with wide eyes, tears still rolling down my cheeks. "Do they do this a lot?" I whispered, knowing Chad and Sonny could still hear me.

Marshall just nodded, putting a hand to his head out of stress.

I just sighed, hanging my head. This was going to be a long couple of months.

~*~*What I've Done*~*~*What I've Done*~*~*What I've Done*~*~

The first thing I did when I got to the studio, was run to find my room. A squeal forced its way out of my mouth when I saw it. The walls were a hot pink with a black chandelier pattern. There were two metal shelves filled with shoes my character was wearing, and a closet behind me filled with clothes. To the right, there was a black and white patterned chair and foot rest, and to the left, there was a bed. A big TV hung right above a white fireplace.

But before I had time to start jumping on the bed, Sonny and Chad rushed into the room, wide eyed and panting.

"What's wrong? We heard screaming?" Sonny asked quickly, bending over slightly, trying to catch her breath.

I looked at them with an 'are you serious' look. "I wasn't screaming… I was squealing. I _am_ an orphan you know. It's not like my room is _this_ cool."

When I said orphan, they both flinched, probably remembering their own kid they had to give up.

But then I remembered what Chad had said about me in the limo and stuck my tongue out at him.

He rolled his eyes and stomped out, grumbling under his breath.

"Sonny?" I asked quietly after a while.

"Yes?"

"What was your kid's name?"

She sighed, closing her eyes and sitting on the couch. I sat on the foot rest, facing her. "Before I left her, I named her Raven. She used to love the birds when she was a baby. And she had raven black hair. I thought it suited her."

I nodded, getting an idea.

"Where'd you leave her?"

Sonny flinched, taking a deep breath. "I left her at a place called Ms. Emma's Orphanage in New York City. She'd be your age by now."

I just nodded again, wondering quietly if Ms. Emma had had another kid named Raven at the orphanage.

"What's your name?" Sonny asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Raven." I replied, smiling brightly.

Sonny nodded slowly, getting up silently, and rushed out the door. I could still see the tears in her eyes as she left, even as she tried to hide them.

And I wondered if I was Sonny's Raven. It just gave me all the more reason to despise Chad Dylan Cooper. One thing was for sure; I liked Zac Effron much better than him now.


	3. IMPORTANT NOTE

So I'm back, and I decided to start rewriting some of my old fics. I will be rewriting them on a new account (Username is Thistle Anne Rose).

**- **ღ -

**The FanFictions I will be continuing:**

_I Hate Everything About You_

Merlin – Rated: T – English – Hurt/Comfort/Drama – Not Slash

Camelot is a place where magic isn't illegal, but it isn't liked… Sorta like how homosexuals are treated by some people (which is TOTALLY wrong, by the way!). It's a place where people with magic are treated like scum beneath the "normal people's" shoes. Merlin Emrys, without a family, living on the streets, constantly being beaten half to death by people who pretend he isn't even human, and practically almost killed at every twist and turn, is such a person with magic. Arthur Pendragon, the literally famous boy whose father was one of the best actors in the country, lives with his father and half-sister Morgana, lives in a _huge_ mansion, who's _worshipped_ by his many friends, and is pretty used to seeing how people with magic are treated, is such a normal person. But, in a surprisingly miraculous turn of events, when his limo doesn't show up, he walks into a scene he sometimes wishes he could've stopped sooner. Taking a wrong turn into an alley, he sees a circle of people surrounding a figure. Of course, he _knows_ he should just walk away, but for some reason, he finds himself fighting back against the circle of people. And for some reason he just couldn't leave the pale, broken, magic-user in the alley to die… So Merlin unknowingly becomes Arthur's newest charity case.

**- **ღ -

_Damned by Love_

Night World Series – Rated: T – English – Hurt/Comfort/Drama – Not Slash

Thistle Anne Rose is the average-every-day demon. She's got the fangs, the wings, and the attitude. She's an assassin for Hunter, killing Daybreakers day by day. But when she meets Drew, the one thing she promised she'd never do haunts her thoughts: Love.

**- **ღ -

**Two New Stories I'm Starting**

_The Apprentice's Heart_

Harry Potter – Rated: T – English – Romance/Hurt/Comfort – Slash

Dumbledore, excited at the knowledge he'd have a chance to bring his biggest mistake to justice, missed half the Prophecy. The half that _would've_ informed him that the son of James and Lily Potter would be kidnapped by the Dark Lord and raised to take the throne next to him when he reached the age of eleven. The search is on for the missing Harry James Potter, while the boy himself is being raised by the Malfoy's – Tom Marvolo Riddle being too busy getting ready to take over the world. It took eight years to bring about the downfall of Dumbledore and the Side of Light, leaving Riddle two years to train his son – now named Harry Marvolo Riddle – and pass a few laws, essentially making life for Muggle-borns and Blood Traitors a hell-of-a-lot harder, even in Hogwarts. Of course, Harry's meant to stop it eventually, but it's up to Draco Malfoy to choose. In the end, as the prophecy said, Draco chooses whether or not Harry becomes the Savior or the Dark Lord's heir. Love or Lies? Truth or Betrayal? Darkness or Light?

**- **ღ -

_Wings of the Eagles_

Harry Potter – Rated: T – English – Romance/Hurt/Comfort – Slash

Hogwarts is attacked, Dumbledore killed. Now, it's up to Harry, who Dumbledore named as the new leader of the Order of the Phoenix, to save both Hogwarts and the Wizarding World. Draco Malfoy, who's turned his back on Voldemort, along with his father, Lucius, starts an odd friendship with Harry. Battles are fought, people lost, love forms, and guilt rises. And in the end, maybe love just won't be enough….

**- **ღ -

It will take me a while to rewrite the old fanfictions, and I plan on having at least five chapters for each before actually posting the story. Here's the link to my new profile:

http: / www .fanfiction. net /u /3076490/

~ Vivre Rire Amour ~

~ Live Laugh Love ~


End file.
